


Funeral of a Good Girl

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alte Wunden sollte man nicht künstlich offen halten. Es kommen schließlich genügend neue hinzu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral of a Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Da waren ein paar lose Fäden, die ich nach Jos Abgang noch zu gerne auflesen wollte. Spoiler für SPN 2x14 Born under a Bad Sign, SPN 2x22 All Hell breaks loose.

_Waste not fresh tears over old griefs._  
_Euripides (484 BC - 406 BC)_

_Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts._  
_Winston Churchill_

**071\. Die andere Seite**

Euer Ruf ist nicht der Beste. Sie weiß aus erster Hand Warum und hilft trotzdem.

Das Artefakt wiegt schwer in deinen Händen, „Wir schulden dir was.“

Jo schiebt ihr Kinn vor und nickt, „Keine Sorge, Dean. Ich werd es einfordern.“

Ihre Augen gehen zu Sam, bleiben liegen, „Hat der Dämon die Wahrheit gesagt, Sam? Hat euer Daddy meinen Daddy wie einen räudigen Köter abgeknallt?“

Du wagst es nicht Sam anzusehen, willst deinen Unglauben behalten oder deinen Glauben an einen Vater, der deinetwegen in der Hölle schmorrt. Es wird schwieriger mit jeder Sekunde, die ohne Protest verstreicht.

„Jo.“ Du kennst diese Stimmlage, begütigend von Sam, „Nicht.“

Zornig, „Hat er?“

„Ja.“

Ihre Wut verraucht, „Vielleicht kennen die Winchester doch Barmherzigkeit.“

Damit geht sie.

Gerader Rücken und soviel Spannung im Körper, dass es in deinen Muskeln brennt.

Jo ist in Duluth nicht gebrochen. Nicht unter Sams Händen oder deinem Gewicht auf ihren Schultern. Kein schmachtendes Mädchen. Nicht seit Jo den Rest Unschuld mit einem Jagdmesser gegen ihre Kehle verloren hat. Diese Härte ist neu, ihr habt sie mit kreiert.

Ihr Motor röhrt auf, so wie die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Jo nie beschützt habt.

Nicht vor den Monstern und vor keiner Wahrheit, die verletzt.

**072\. Schlechte Tage**

Das Lagerfeuer ist am sterben.

Jo stochert lustlos in der Glut und du liegst wach. Du hattest die undankbarste mittlere Wachschicht und keine Ahnung, warum ihr in der Wildnis übernachtet. Außer um euch gegenseitig im Nieselregen hochzustacheln. Camping ist kein Winchester-Familienvergnügen. Es hat Dad angekotzt nach Vietnam, wenn er kampieren nicht vermeiden konnte. Sechs verschwundene Wanderer pro Saison und Virikas sind nur im Pack gefährlich, für dich nichts weiter als verkrüppelte Vampire.

Zwei Tage feuchtkaltes Wetter und deine Nerven liegen ohne Beute blank.

Sam liegt schlafend neben dir.

Ihr Jo einen Gefallen schuldet und nicht andersrum. Letztlich auch eine Erklärung. Du räusperst dich und sie ignoriert bewusst. Es ist leichter ohne Vorwurf im Blick, stockend, „Mein Dad war nicht grausam. Er hätte nie - "

Jo schüttelt den Kopf, „Dean, sei ruhig.“

Worte sind bedeutungslos, „Mir tut es um deinen Vater leid, Jo.“

Ihr kalter Blick trifft deinen, „Die Wahrheit ändert nichts, Dean.“

Jo weiß, dass du froh bist, dass es nicht euren Dad im Devil’s Gate Reservoir erwischt hat. Dass du die Jahre dazwischen mit ihm gebraucht hast. Ihre Arme gehen schützend um die Knie. Sie sieht verloren aus. Eine vaterlose Tochter mehr.

Die Welt ist erbarmungslos, keine Neuigkeiten.

**073\. Feiertage**

Jo stößt noch in Wyoming zu euch.

Du siehst weg als sie auf dem Motelparkplatz in den Armen ihrer Mutter weinend zusammenbricht. Sam steht atmend neben dir und das ist alles was zählt. Zumindest solange wie du seine Leiche vor Augen hast, wenn du blinkst und bevor er dich mit seinem Quengeln zur Weißglut treibt. Routine nach deiner Erfahrung noch ungefähr einen Tag weg ist. Vielleicht haben Nahtoderfahrungen auch eine andere Zeitrechnung als Wiederauferstehung.

Sam hat ein knappes Jahr, um sich wegen deines Handels mies zu fühlen.

Du wirst nicht bereuen.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ist fest, „Ich brauche dich.“ Das Erstaunen wird von Jos Dringlichkeit überlagert, „Hey Sam, was dagegen, wenn ich Dean kurz entführe?“

Dessen Fragezeichen geht in ein Schulterzucken über und du folgst Jo.

„Mom will nicht, dass ich gerade allein bin. Ist auch klüger.“

Sie zündet sich den Joint an der ersten dunklen Ecke an. Kein Husten, nur konzentriertes Einatmen. Du kannst die Sekunde ausmachen, als der Stoff beginnt zu wirken.

Perplex, „Du kiffst?“

„Ashs Todesjogi. War unser Versprechen für - “ Jos Tränen laufen über, „Shit.“

Ihre Finger zittern und Ash ist tot.

Dir wird klar, dass Jo gestern ihren besten Freund verloren hat.

**074\. Lernen**

„Mann, widerlich.“

Grinsend von dir, „Stell dich nicht zimperlich an, Jo.“

„Wah, zerkleinerte Zombie-Eingeweide überall auf mir.“ Jos Ekel verwandelt sich in ein boshaftes Funkeln, „Und bald auf deinem Rücksitz.“

Sams grölendes Lachen übertönt männliches Keifen.

Du bist Kavalier genug, um dein Baby nicht in Gefahr zu bringen und Jo versinkt in euren Klamotten. Die Siegesfeier findet nach ausgiebiger Dusche in der nächsten College-Bar statt. Jo fügt sich perfekt ein, Sam nicht länger. Nicht nach zwei Jahren auf der Straße. Inzwischen bevorzugt ihr beide ungehobelte Kneipen. Jo erinnert hier nichts an Ellens Roadhouse und das ist vielleicht ein Grund, warum sie gerade entspannt ist.

Sie zockt drei Jungs beim Billard ab und du genießt ihre Kehrseite.

„Jo ist erwachsen geworden.“

Sams Worte hängen im Raum, du zuckst die Schultern.

Jo hat nach Ash in deinen Armen wie ein kleines Kind geweint. Ihr Daddy bekam von eurem Dad die Kugel. Ihre Mom hat ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut in einem Feuer verloren, das ihr ein paar Bundesstaaten weiter und Jahrzehnte vorher gezündet habt. Wenn Ellen dich nicht abschrecken würde, so wäre es deine ablaufende Zeit.

Sie bleibt Jo, auch wenn sie kälter und heißer brennt.

Ihr Gelächter dröhnt zu euch rüber.

**075\. „Manche Dinge weiß man einfach“**

Ihr erfahrt es von Bobby.

Dass ihr Jos unbeendete Jagd annehmt, steht außer Frage.

Es ist kein gottverdammter Routinejob und so verpasst ihr die Beerdigung. Du verbietest dir darüber nachzudenken, während ihr euch durch eine Reihe von Furien kämpft. Sam ist danach still, stochert nicht in der schwelenden Wunde und das allein macht dich wahnsinnig. Auch Ellen hat Verständnis für eure Verspätung. Dass ihr Zorn ausbleibt, ist fast mehr als du ertragen kannst.

Diesmal hat die Tragödie in der Familie Harvelle keine Verbindung zu einem Winchester.

Die Wahrheit dieses Faktes ändert nichts.

Jo war ohne Back-up und ist genauso tot.


End file.
